psychoactivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy Blends
There are a group of blends sold only by MMD (a GanjaTalk member) for his store Spice World. The site is now closed. All six are considered cannabis alternatives, as well as alternatives to spice. It must be noted that spice may have been inside of these blends, and therefore the blends would have contained JHW-180. They are best when used in a water pipe or glass pipe, and least effective when rolled in a joint. (Herbal blends tend to require more heat than a typical joint delivers, and those who've tried it reported less intense effects than pipe smoking) The blends all mix well with each other, and can be combined with other herbs to produce new and unique effects or make the original mix stronger. (The weaker blends, like Dank and Nitro, can be used for mixing as well. Especially to make joint and blunt use of the blends more economical and effective) The most common Potentiators may be Blue Lotus and Baybean as they seem to intensify the experience well. Blast Off x Meltdown Meltdown, like Blast Off is intended as a more economical blend. Meltdown itself is bright green. It is a pleasant smoke that offers a nice relaxing effect for several hours after use. Meltdown is known as a relaxing smoke unlike some of the other Galaxy Blends, which are more potent and "exciting". Although more potent than many single herbs, it is nowhere near the potency of other Galaxy Blends. It is more of a relaxing blend. Unlike some of the other blends, this one is a bit of a creeper... with anywhere from 5 to 15 minutes until it kicks in. It is recommended that you wait that long after smoking a set ammount before deciding if you want to use more for a stronger effect. Red Planet Red Planet's distinctive look sets it apart from the other blends, as it has brownish red bits mixed into it. Some people consider this the king of the Galaxy Blends, while some other just enjoy it as a pleasant experience. Most consider the second time is more intense, and it is possible that it responds well to priming. Those who find it to be the best of the blends, maintain that it offers a much more trippy experience than the others. This is not a blend to smoke before a long hike or a bike ride, it will knock you on your ass and keep you there. This blend is more geared towards doing things like sitting in with some great movies or video games. Rocket Fuel Rocket Fuel offers a rather nice energetic experience. This blend is recommended to those who want a more potent and exciting blends, not those who just want to sit around playing video games, unlike Red Planet. Like other galaxy blends, it has profound effects on music. Takes anywhere from 5 to 15 minutes to kick in, but once it does the "high" keeps on going for quite awhile. Not as intense as Gold Star, but a major step up in effectiveness from the economy blends (Meltdown & Blast Off). Gold Star Arguably the strongest blend in the Galaxy Blends line. Gold Star appears similar to the other Galaxy Blends, but there are rather distinctive bits of yellow that give it a unique look (and most likely the inspiration for the name). Those looking for effects, and a more intense experience will be quite happy with this blend. This blend hits people very quickly, sometimes before they have finished smoking. It can be rather intense to some, so caution is advised in deciding how much you want to use. This is described as one of the most thrilling of the Galaxy Blends. Warp Speed The latest addition to the Galaxy Blends at the moment, and the first blend to come in multiple flavors. (Berry, Cinnamon, Mint, & Strawberry) Effects have been compared to Gold Star and Spice Gold, but it has it's own unique effects that place it apart from those. Due to it's relatively new status there isn't a consensus on effects as of yet. Some maintain that the different flavors offer different effects, others claim the opposite. Until more reviews come in, this remains the great unknown of the Galaxy Blends. This blend is currently being reformulated and is currently un avilable for purchase. The new formulation is hoping to be in by September 2008 Planet X Sometimes compared to Spicey XXX, it is known as a very potent Galaxy Blend. It provides a strong high for a Spice Alternative, and is considered quite intense by some. Not a very relaxing blend. See Also * Spice * Fusion * 99-0 * Spice World * Metal Melt Down * LHS * Cannabis Alternatives Category:Marijuana Alternative Category:Potent Category:Smoke Category:Blend